


Хо-хо, «Ho Ling»

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Meetings, Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas, Friendship, Gen, Holidays, Suicidal Thoughts, a bit fluffy, some "Christmas Carol" references, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22134427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Шерлок и Джон встречаются по-другому, в Сочельник.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Kudos: 5





	Хо-хо, «Ho Ling»

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ho Ho, Ho Ling's](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2750348) by [DonnesCafe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonnesCafe/pseuds/DonnesCafe). 



Сегодня вечером ему казалось, что бежевые стены его унылой квартирки вокруг него смыкаются. Выдвинув ящик дешёвого письменного стола, он долго смотрел на свой SIG Sauer P226. У него не было ни жизни, ни настоящей семьи, ни друзей, ни перспектив. Одна удачно пущенная пуля − и он окажется вне игры. Он вздохнул. Это будет как-то... неуважительно... совершить подобное в канун Рождества. Тем, кто обнаружит его тело, придётся иметь с ним дело. Это может испортить им праздник. Он подождёт и сделает это в канун Нового года. Этот праздник уже не такой сентиментальный. Его губы изогнулись в горькой улыбке. Он купит бутылку очень дорогого шампанского, пойдёт на Тауэрский мост, поднимет тост за свою жалкую жизнь и сделает это там. Он упадёт в воду после того, как нажмёт на курок. Меньше хлопот. Он всегда старался быть внимательным к другим, особенно на Рождество.

− Бах, обманщик, − тихо пробормотав себе под нос, Джон закрыл ящик. Будет, наверное, лучше, если он уберёт пистолет с глаз долой.

По иронии судьбы, _«Рождественская песнь»(1)_ всегда была одной из любимых историй Джона в детстве. Но ему нравились все киноверсии этого фильма. А та, что с Джорджем К. Скоттом(2), была его любимой. А ещё у него был DVD с _«Рождественской песнею Маппетов»(3)_ , которую он иногда тайно, в одиночестве смотрел в течение сезона. Если у него и наворачивались слёзы на глазах в конце, никто не должен был о них знать, кроме него и бокала виски «Джемисон».

До недавнего времени, однако, он не верил, что кто-то может по-настоящему ненавидеть Рождество. До этого года. Теперь же он всё понял. Даже когда он находился в Афганистане, окружённый кровью и смертью, они делали небольшой перерыв во время операции, чтобы выпить за праздник с удивительно хорошим гоголь-моголем, приготовленным медсёстрами. Он стоял посреди пустыни, глядя на звезды, и думал о ребёнке, трёх королях и Духе Прошлого Рождества.

Даже в те времена, когда их отец не приходил домой пьяным из паба до рождественского утра, они с Гарри и их мамой умудрялись забыть о семейном хаосе. Мама хорошо готовила, и он любил её рождественский пирог, жаркое и йоркширский пудинг. Даже когда они с Гарри остались вдвоём на рождественском ужине с другими алкоголиками и их семьями в одном из бесконечной череды реабилитационных центров, он умудрялся наслаждаться этим праздником. Даже если празднование проходило в одиночестве во время полуночной мессы в канун Рождества, музыка и благовония приводили его в себя. Он не был христианином, но верил в традицию и в то, что выходило за его пределы. Сидя в церкви, желательно с витражами и благовониями, и слушая древние слова Священного Писания и старые гимны, он всегда возвращался к ощущению некоего большего сообщества людей на протяжении веков. Это было сообщество историй, со Скруджем и мисс Пигги, с _«Реальной любовью_ » и _«Этой замечательной жизнью»_.

Но в этом году всё было по-другому. Теперь он понимал людей, которые ненавидели Рождество. Он уже неделю как выписался из QAMH(4). Это был военный госпиталь королевы Александры в Миллбанке для гражданских лиц. Не то чтобы это имело какое-то значение. Никто, ни военный, ни гражданский, не навещал его в течение тех пяти недель, что он провёл в больнице, приходя в себя после того, как получил рану в плече, едва не оборвавшую его жизнь. Все его товарищи по армии всё ещё находились за границей, его родители умерли, а вся его семья состояла из сестры. Гарри, сокращённо от Гарриет, которая была алкоголиком. В прошлый раз он сказал ей, что не будет встречаться с ней до тех пор, пока она не завяжет, поэтому не удивился, что она его ни разу навестила. Они не разговаривали уже два года.

Итак, чем же ему заняться сегодня вечером вместо того, чтобы покончить с собой? Он не мог оставаться здесь, иначе поддастся манящему зову SIG. Значит, это будет церковь. Он мог убить двух зайцев одним выстрелом. Он ещё раз войдёт в эту общину прошлого и настоящего Рождества. Попрощается с будущим Рождеством и помирится с... чем угодно.

Джон сел в метро, прошёлся от станции до Сент-Мэрилебоун и остановился у подножия лестницы. Он услышал органную музыку, доносившуюся из церкви. «Мы услышали ангелов на небесах»(5). Свет, проникая сквозь витражное стекло, проливал на мостовую драгоценные камни. Он посмотрел на большое круглое окно над дверью. Мария, вся в синем и золотом, обнимала своего пухленького малыша с еле заметной улыбкой на лице. Семьи, проходя мимо него и поднимаясь по ступенькам, смеялись, несмотря на холод. Отец обнимал за спину своего высокого сына. Мать надевала ярко-красную шапочку на маленькую головку ребёнка. Резко повернувшись, Джон захромал по улице.

Холодный ветер сдувал первые хлопья снега с мокрой мостовой. Он был одинок, потерял любимую работу в качестве военного хирурга и в настоящее время являлся безработным. У него была хромота и перемежающейся тремор в левой руке, так что он никогда больше не сможет работать хирургом. Он шёл вперёд, но не совсем к чему-то. Он просто шёл. Было слишком холодно, чтобы стоять на месте.

Он свернул с Мэрилебоун на Бейкер-стрит. Он увидел огни за большим зеркальным окном на другой стороне улицы. Кто-то открыл дверь рядом с окном, и в воздухе повеяло дразнящими запахами еды. Джон вдруг понял, что проголодался. До сих пор он не чувствовал голода. Было поздно, канун Рождества. После одиннадцати вечера что могло быть открыто так поздно? Он пересёк улицу и остановился в свете большого окна. «Ho Ling» гласила надпись большими красными буквами на стекле. Лучшее кантонское и сычуаньское! Джон смог увидеть через окно, что ресторанчик полностью заполнен людьми, так что, возможно, там было хорошо. Или, может быть, в канун Рождества просто больше нигде уже не было открыто так поздно. Он видел большие столы, вокруг которых сидели семьи, смеющиеся и поднимающие тосты друг за друга. Он чуть не отвернулся. Но он был голоден. «К чёрту», − подумал он и открыл дверь.

− Входите, входите, − поманила его миниатюрная восточная женщина. Оглядевшись, она покачала головой. − Возможно, вам придётся подождать. Свободных столов нет.

Вздохнув, Джон тяжело опёрся на трость. Он прошёл долгий путь, и его нога была будто охвачена огнём. Может, ему лучше уйти? В любом случае, есть в одиночестве в канун Рождества было бы удручающе. Повернувшись, Джон посмотрел на то, что творится за окном. Снег повалил сильнее. Наверное, ему следует вернуться в маленькую квартирку, пока ещё можно.

− Он может сесть за мой столик, Сю Мэй, − произнёс кто-то рядом с ним баритоном. Джон обернулся и увидел высокого мужчину, стоявшего рядом с хозяйкой. Около тридцати лет. Длинные тёмные волосы. В тёмном пальто, несмотря на то, что в ресторане было тепло.

− Благодарю вас, мистер Холмс, − сказала Сю Мэй. − Вы так добры. − Услышав это, мужчина закатил глаза.

− Я не _добр_ , как вам хорошо известно, − Сю Мэй только хихикнула и покачала головой.

− Я не хочу навязываться, − буркнул Джон. Он не хотел сидеть за одним столом с незнакомцем. Не хотелось заводить разговор. Теперь он жалел, что вообще сюда зашёл.

− Не говорите глупостей, − нетерпеливо возразил мужчина. − Хотя ваша хромота психосоматическая, это не значит, что она не болезненная. Афганистан или Ирак?

− Что? Как вы смогли... − в этот момент, открыв дверь, в ресторан зашла группа из нескольких человек. Джон, мужчина и хозяйка ресторана перегородили им дорогу.

− Садитесь за мой столик, − предложил мужчина. − Мне скучно. Я расскажу вам, как я об этом узнал, а вы расскажете мне об Афганистане. Или о том, куда мне проваливать со своим предложением, если захотите. − Он повернулся, и его пальто взметнулось позади него.

− Сюда, − пригласила хозяйка. Она улыбнулась Джону и кивнула в сторону удаляющейся фигуры. − Да, он всегда такой. − Она обернулась. Джон последовал за ним.

Джон тяжело опустился за столик на двоих и стал искать, куда бы положить трость.

Другой мужчина властным жестом протянул руку. − Я поставлю её на пол. В ней нет никакой необходимости.

Джон протянул ему трость. − Кто вы... чёрт возьми... такой? С чего вы взяли, что у меня на самом деле нет травмы? И откуда вы могли узнать про Афганистан?

− Меня зовут Холмс. Шерлок Холмс. Я узнал о вашей ноге, потому что вы очень сильно хромали, когда шли, но вы не попросили у Сю Мэй стул, когда она сказала, что вам придётся подождать. Вы стояли так, будто забыли об этом, так что ваша хромота, по крайней мере, частично, психосоматическая. Ваша стрижка и поза говорят о военной службе. Загар с вашего лица не сошёл даже зимой, но выше запястья его нет. Служба, а не отпуск. Где бы солдат мог недавно пережить травмирующий опыт и загореть? Афганистан или Ирак. Очевидно.

− Это... потрясающе... − Джон остановился, когда официант поставил перед ним тарелку с супом. − Подождите, я не заказывал.

− Я заказал для вас, когда увидел, что вы вошли, − сказал Шерлок. − Вам понравится.

Джон ошеломлённо посмотрел на него. − Откуда вы могли знать, что я останусь?

Шерлок еле заметно улыбнулся и пожал плечами. − Армейский хирург вернулся домой из Афганистана. Один в канун Рождества. Нет близких родственников. Почему бы вам не захотеть разделить его с кем-то столь же очевидно одиноким и пытающимся избежать всей этой праздничной ерунды. Для начала.

− Как вы _вообще_ могли узнать, что я − хирург?

− Я не узнаю. Я наблюдаю. Ваша одежда немного потрёпана, но руки ухожены и выглядят безукоризненно. Вы выглядите добрым, умным и очень усталым. Я не был уверен, конечно, но в сочетании с другими моими наблюдениями, ваши руки говорят о том, что вы − армейский хирург.

− Это _потрясающе_ , − повторил Джон.

− Обычно люди так не говорят, − сказал Шерлок.

− А что они обычно говорят?

− Отвали.

Рассмеявшись, Джон протянул руку над едой. − Ватсон. Я − Джон Ватсон. − Шерлок пожал ему руку. Несколько минут они ели в дружеском молчании, а потом заговорили. Джон поймал себя на том, что рассказывает об Афганистане. Мужчина напротив задавал умные вопросы. Они говорили об истории, политике, войне, пулевых ранениях, пятнах крови и многом другом.

Шерлок наконец указал на плечо Джона. − На самом деле вы были ранены, конечно. Плечо?

Джон только кивнул.

− Это то, что заставляет вас поверить, что ваша жизнь закончена? Что вы больше никогда не будете работать хирургом?

Джон чуть снова не сказал «потрясающе», хотя так оно и было.

− Нет, − ответил он, стараясь говорить ровным голосом, чтобы скрыть горечь. Он действительно наслаждался ужином с этим необычным человеком и не хотел его портить. − Плечо меня больше не беспокоит. Но я не могу часами стоять на этой ноге, а моя рука никогда не бывает устойчивой долго. Так что операции отменяются.

− Х-м-м... − только и сказал другой мужчина, с задумчивым видом ужиная горячим и кислым супом. Он посмотрел на снег за окном.

− Я играю на скрипке, когда думаю. Иногда я не разговариваю целыми днями. Это вас не побеспокоит? Потенциальные соседи по квартире должны знать друг о друге самое худшее.

− Соседи по квартире? О чём вы говорите? Кто _вы_ , чёрт возьми, такой?

− Я − не серийный убийца, уверяю вас, хотя и имею с ними дело. Я только что закончил разбираться с одним из них. Вот почему я здесь в канун Рождества, милостиво избавленный от необходимости появляться в семейном доме в Хэмпшире. Давайте посмотрим... что ещё вам нужно знать? Я − консультирующий детектив. Единственный в мире. Я придумал эту работу. У меня квартира чуть дальше по улице. Мне пришло в голову, учитывая снегопад, что пока мы не исправим вашу хромоту, вам, возможно, понадобится место, чтобы переночевать.

Джон посмотрел на снег. Подумал о SIG в ящике стола. − Вы очень добры, − сказал он.

− Я не _добрый_ , − раздражённо буркнул Шерлок. − Боже милостивый, почему все здесь сегодня упорно называют меня так? − Он фыркнул. − Это − не доброта. Это − просто практичность. Мне нужен сосед по комнате, чтобы делить квартиру. Последний ушёл после того, как нашёл голову в холодильнике.

Джон даже рассмеялся. − Голову?

− Я − детектив. Голова нужна для дела. Справедливости ради должен предупредить вас, что я ещё и химик. В ходе моих дел могут быть обнаружены части тела и химические вещества. Я подумал, что, как врача, такие вещи не будут беспокоить вас так сильно, как они, по-видимому, беспокоили этого идиота. Вам нужно жильё получше, чем, несомненно, то жалкое место для сна, которое вы в настоящее время занимаете, и мысли получше, чем о SIG Sauer в вашей прикроватной тумбочке.

Джон огляделся по сторонам, понизил голос и прошипел: − Откуда вы _вообще_ можете знать о пистолете? − Оружие было незаконным.

Шерлок пожал плечами. − Стандартное армейское оружие. У вас довольно решительный вид человека, которого не остановили бы несколько мелких законов об оружии, а вот отчаяние в ваших глазах говорит о том, что вы думали о том, чтобы его использовать. Это действительно имеет смысл для вас, чтобы по крайней мере остаться на ночь. Вы можете дать мне знать позже, если решите делить со мной квартиру. Разумно?

Джон посмотрел на мужчину, сидевшего напротив. Он понял, что не думал о самоубийстве уже... два часа. Они проговорили почти два часа. Было уже далеко за час ночи.

− Разумно, − одобрил Джон. − Кстати, SIG лежит в ящике _стола_. Удивлён, что вы этого не поняли.

− Ящик _стола_. Всегда есть что-то, − скривился Шерлок, слегка раздражённый. − Ну, Джон, пойдёмте... − Он, казалось, колебался. А затем повторил: − Ну что, пойдёмте?

Странно, но Джон Ватсон каким-то образом расслышал в этом колебании слово «домой».

− Вы можете забрать пистолет завтра, − предложил Шерлок, когда они вышли на холод. Он повязал вокруг шеи синий шарф и поднял воротник своего длинного пальто. − Он может пригодиться в делах.

Джон посмотрел на звезды, видимые теперь в небе. Он улыбнулся. Он воздержался от того, чтобы произнести «И да благослови нас всех Бог». Но он думал об этом, следуя по Бейкер-стрит за высоким мужчиной с тёмными кудрями.

***

Примечания переводчика:

(1) − «Рождественская песнь в прозе: святочный рассказ с привидениями» (англ. A Christmas Carol in Prose, Being a Ghost Story of Christmas), обычно называемая просто «Рожде́ственская песнь» (англ. A Christmas Carol) − Повесть-сказка британского писателя Чарльза Диккенса, вышедшая в 1843 году. Состоит из пяти глав, называемых автором «строфами». Одна из «Рождественских повестей» Диккенса, ставшая одним из самых популярных рассказов о Рождестве в Великобритании и за её пределами.  
(2) − Эта киноверсия снята в 1984 году.  
(3) − Полнометражный фильм 1992 года «Рождественская песнь Маппетов» (англ. The Muppet Christmas Carol), в роли Эбенизера Скруджа Майкл Кейн.  
(4) − QAMH (Queen Alexandra Military Hospital) − Военный госпиталь королевы Александры был открыт в июле 1905 года. Он был построен к северу от Тейт Британии, рядом с рекой Темзой, на границе районов Миллбэнк и Пимлико, Вестминстер, Лондон. Больница закрыта в 1977 году, но несколько зданий остались.  
(5) − https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X7MTjm6UYYA


End file.
